Reunion in blood
by seasonallysad
Summary: He knew this was bad, he knew he should remeber these people, but... he couldn't match the faces to names and the names to faces, he looked on as each picture dripped blood and cried as each smiling face turned to one of horror, who was he killing for? He- no, they had to find out.


**Ye, This is my first fanficton on CM so please be nice? I have problems with grammar and spelling, but overall i think im pretty okay?** **anyway please enjoy.**

Also im not exactly caught up on CM so this will take place in the earlier seasons.

and im like half a sleep writing this at 1:37 am 0-0

 **Warning this deals with sensitive topics, such as Rape, the cutting of wrists and death, not to mention detailed descriptions of possibly triggering things (things above and more) and torcher please beware and read at your own risk**

Thank you

I do not Own criminal minds, this is the only time i will say it.

00000000

 **" days continue to pass, stars still twinkle, the sun will once again rise, but for them their smiles will never again shine"**

 **\- Me**

0000000000

It was dark out that much was obvious.

He was in some sort of room, pictures of firmiliar faces filled each wall, a different set of faces in each frame, they looked reminicent of highschoolers, teens .

Blood, there was blood on the floor, it leaked and dripped from the polished wooden frames, yet, somehow the pictures stayed unsoiled.

He could hear screaming, gunshots and sirens, men, women, screaming and begging for mercy, why?

where was he? why was he here?

"NO, WHY DID YOU DO THIS I DIDNT NEED- I DIDNT WANT YOU TO- _" **BANG**_

A gun shot, someone crying.

A boy maybe 16, black hair and blue eyes crying and reaching out for something, what was it, who was it, he looked like he was speaking to someone?

He was crying now, this all seemed so real so strange , why couldnt he reconise the faces? He could have sworn he knew each and every one of them, why couldnt he remember...

Remeber...

"Remeber..."

"Hey! Reid?"

The young profiler shot up his hair flying into his face, his eyes darted around him untill they landed on the person who woke him up.

"oh uhh Morgan, hey"

The man cocked his eyebrow a concerned yet suspicious look on his face.

" you alright? you were saying something in your sleep"

Reid using his middle finger and thumb massaged his temples trying to recall the dream but all he could get was flashes of images, faces, blood and the sound of a gunshot.

Memory from a case maybe? he wasnt sure.

"yea...yea im fine, dont even remeber it to be honest"

Morgan jokingly ruffled his hair and seemed to laugh , "well thats a first, mister eidetic memory cant remeber something, anyway pretty boy we got a case"

Reid only swatted his hand away and stood grabing his shoulder bag, he didnt know why but he had a bad feeling...

00000

"This is Tony hesler, 29, he was found at his childhood home in Las Vegas , wrists cut and mouth sewn shut,there were multiple signs of sexual assult, he was found last week when current home owners got ready for their morning commute"

As JJ explained the case images of a young adult appeared on the screen his head bent back and arms splayed in odd angles but angled so you could see the deep gashes on them , thick black thread kept his mouth closed.

"the other victims how ever were found near public buildings, four days ago Ben Yelstin was found behind a grocery store and Heather fenning was found in a public restroom in a park two days ago , the fourth jared spenning was pulled out of a river after his body got caught on an overhanging tree root yesterday morning after fishermen found him, only Ben and Jared had their fingers cut off and various bruises, Heather however suffered similar injuries to Tony only no signs of sexual assult "

Bens body seemed to have ben layed onto the pavement his arms and legs sprawled almost as if he had been tossed, his eyes open and facial expresion full of terror, Heathers thin body was twisted in strange angles, her arms tied to the support poles on eitherside of the stalls knees just reaching the floor, again eyes open face full of terror, finaly was Jared, his body was deteriorated by the water and probably wild life but his eyes were just as terror filled.

"how are we sure their connected? this looks like a least two different MOs , unless there's partners?"

Morgan looked at the pictures in his file with confusion looking between them to find a common factor.

JJ however shook her head almost wincing as she reveiled the next picture.

"this is the messages he left at each crime scene"

In big, bold, bloody letters was wiritten;

'I illi serve Iustitiael'

"it was on the stall door where heather was found, on the wall next to Ben, on the house where tony was found...and finally it was carved onto Jareds back"

"he's getting increasingly violent, any idea what it means, Reid?"

Reid muttered the words repeatedly, focusing on the wording.

"its, latin, roughly translated 'for him I will serve justice', the way hes saying it, it almost sounds a bit poetic, like they want the 'he ' to know what their doing...it could be tied to religion? i mean some often see themself doing justice for some sort of god by killing sinners or human sacrifice, it could be the Unsub trying to gain attention from their chosen god or possibly their form of leader?"

The others seemed to take this into acount but Hotch seemed to dissagree he eyes studying the bodies once again, "no there doesnt seem to be any ritualistic elements to how they were placed or their injuries, though we shouldnt rule it out, its possible their doing some type of ritual then disposing of the bodies, any way wheels up in 20 we can discuss more on the plane"

0000000

 **its like 2:51 i think im dying oof**

 **000000000**

Reid looked over the pictures, their faces, why were they firmiliar, he felt like he should know them, but at the same time they were strangers.

"ok victimology what do we have "

"they all are around the same age, Tony was 28, Jared and ben were 29, Heather 27, so we have an age group, but what we dont know is what connects them."

Emily skimmed through the file her eyes moving quickly trying to find anything of improtance, "well they all grew up within the same area, maybe they met the unsub when they were younger? revenge possibly ?"

"maybe..."

000000

It had been hours later after they had landed, they had gone over the basic information and reviewed the case files.

A loud ring rung from the computer as Rossi accepted the call and Garcia appeared happy as could be a smirk on her face.

"hello my pretties, your beautiful goddess has arrived with your requested information!"

Morgan smiled fondly leaning forward so he could focus on the information that was to be given.

"what you got Baby Girl "

"welll we have a connection of sorts, on April 5th 1986 these four were arrested for an armed gas station robbery, they were belived to be part of a gang, 'golden satire ' weird name if you ask me, but yea into the gross details, Benny boy here was a ' section leader' not the band type unfortunately.. he ran a small group of rebelious teens and they did all the cliche teen rebelious stages, they've got it all, Underaged drinking, theft, vandalization, they were even caught in the middle of a pretty heavy gang war. After they turned around twenty they seemed to disperse"

Hotch nodded and you could practicly hear the gears turning in his head.

"how many other members of his section were there?"

Garcia typed quickly eyes searching the screen, "uuhh lets see, we have a Trisha malac, and a Roy svent, they both live about two citys out"

Hotche nodded "good job Garcia"

The girl smiled and ended the call just as Hotch turned to his team.

"Emily, Rossi, i want you to check out Trisha, Reid and Morgan will head to Roy, I'll head to the crime scenes and find out what i can"

0000000000

 **Oof finaly, i finished after musical practice.**


End file.
